


The Night of the Jellicle Choice

by renee_sheen



Category: Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger just found a new female will he make her his female?
Relationships: Rum Tum Tugger/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Night of the Jellicle Choice

I sat atop my perch where I could be alone under the big, bright, light of the Jellicle Moon, well that's what all the other cats called tonight's full moon, from my perch I could see everything I could see when they gathered around a central cat as they all raised their paws in eager anticipation.

"I thought, I saw someone up here." A cat said.

I jumped and started to run.

"Wait...wait...wait..." The strange cat raised his paws as if to show me he wouldn't hurt me, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Am I intruding?" I stepped into the moonlight.

"No." He said as he eyed me up and down, "Nice coat." He said eyeing my gray coat.

I looked down, "Oh yes well, my mother said I would get my color when when I find a mate."

Have you not found one yet?"

I shook my head, "I can leave,"

"No, I mean," He rocked back popping his hip out, "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"This is actually my first night here, I've been walking here with my mother."

"Where is she?"

"She died on the way."

"I'm sorry."

"Whiskers."

He smiled, "I'm sorry, Whiskers."

"Thank you."

He took this opportunity to tell me his own name, "Rum Tum Tugger."

"Thank you, Rum Tum Tugger" I repeated, "isn't your father about to name the Jellicle Choice."

"Yeah" He said in an uninterested way.

"Well, don't you want to be the Jellicle Choice?" I asked and looked at him. He had gotten closer, starring at me with a pair of half-lidded golden eyes. "There's always next year," He lulled his head to the side, "but for right now I've set my sights on a different goal."

"Don't look at me like that."  
"No?" He asked toying with me.  
I made a noise that could've been interpreted as a protest.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I could fall in love with you."  
"Would that really be so bad?" He asked as he inched closer. 

Before I could answer I felt his strong arm reach around me so I couldn't run again, I felt his digits tap on every vertebrae in my lower back, he made each digit hit deliberately, until I couldn't breathe but he was ready, First, he nuzzled my face before he planted his lips on mine. I hadn't noticed where my arms were until they started to move on their own accord. My palms traveled up his chest and my digits curled around his shoulders until my paw reached up and knotted at the back of his hair.

"I could color in your coat for you?" He smiled after he pulled away and caught his breath. It didn't sound like a question but a declaration. I WAS going to be his female.


End file.
